Gogola
Gogola is a giant reptilian kaiju of unknown class and origin and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gogola doesn't have too much of a personality other than his low intellect, but he does very enjoy the sounds of music and can get stronger from hearing it---literally! History Debut: Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Gogola first appeared in RP along with Goromaking and Itazuran to attack Denver, Colorado, however, the plan was to vandalize it and turn the people into punks, not destroy the city (which Gogola had a hard time following.) Goromaking also didn't recall him being invited over to attack with them , nor did Itazuran, but then some military jets flew in, firing missiles at the three. Gogola used his hard to deflect the missiles away. When Wangmagwi and Armor Jack came to fight the three, Goromaking then whipped his chains at Gogola and told him to attack them. Gogola then ran up and fought off Wangmagwi. Gogola whipped his tail, to which Wangmagwi rolled out of the way and then tackled Gogola. Gogola then rammed his head against Wangmagwi, to which Wangmagwi leaped away from, only for Gogola to then ram against him some more. Wangmagwi then fired his Concussion Beam at Gogola, causing Gogola to stagger back. Before Gogola could continue to fight back against Wangmagwi though, then a new opponent arrived and arrived to the scene; Victory Demon. Fearing Victory Demon, Gogola then ran off with Itazuran, retreating. Armored Mecha Gunbot Gogola reappeared at Algona, Iowa where he fought off Onidevil at first, firing a stream of flames against him. Gogola was then attacked by Dorugo and Frogos and continued to fight them off, getting closer to the town of Algona. Gogola proceeded to fight off the other three kaiju some more, especially Onidevil (even killing Ape in the process) however Gunbot arrived to combat them all. Dorugo and Gogola then regrouped and fired flames and poisonous gas and followed up by an energy beam against Gunbot, causing Gunbot to tumble over. FrankGoji arrived not long after, then firing down his Atomic Breath against Dorugo and Gogola, blasting them aways from Gunbot before they could even prepare to beat down on the mecha. Gunbot then got back into battle, fighting off Frogos and Gogola. Gunbot kicked at Frogo's gut and then missile punched against him, blasting him aways. Frogos then fired his Energy Blast Fireball against Gunbot, creating some explosions. Gogola then snuck up being Gunbot and fired a stream of flames against Gunbot. Gunbot was caught off guard and then fired out a barrage of missiles from gauntlets against Gogola. Following the defeats of Onidevil and Dorugo, FrankGoji then set sights on Gogola and Frogos. FrankGoji regrouped with Gunbot and fired his atomic breath down against Frogos and Gogola along with Gunbot's Shoulder Cannon blasts, damaging and forcing Frogos to retreat. However Gogola wouldn't quit and then fired his flame stream against the two. FrankGoji then fired down his atomic breath against Gogola again, this time combined with Gunbot's missile fire, destroying Gogola once and for all. Abilities * Music Empowerment: Gogola can become stronger by hearing/listening to music. * Power Headbutts: Gogola can deliver powerful headbutts from his head by smashing down. His headbutts are so strong they can smash buildings in one strike and can create craters. Most notably, they do not appear to cause damage or give any negative effects to Gogola. * Thick-Hided Head: Gogola's head is very durable and strong, being able to deflect missiles with ease. * Amphibiousness: Gogola is amphibious, meaning that it can transport itself both in water and land. * Fire Breath: Gogogla can fire out a stream of fire from his mouth. * Strength: Due to its great size and weight, Gogola, much like any other giant monster, possesses great strength and power. * Tail: Gogogla can use his tail for combat akin to a whip. Weaknesses * Poison: Poisons specifically design to kill Gogola will kill him. * Military Weaponry: Unlike most kaiju, Gogola is not immune to military weaponry. Trivia * Gogola is the fourth monster used by Gallibon the Destroyer to be from a lost film. The first three are EdoKong, WaseiKong and Wangmagwi. * Gogola is Bollywood's first and only kaiju. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased